The present invention relates to a nested container which is set up from and returns to a flat condition quickly and easily. More specifically, the present invention relates to a container which is easily set up and collapsed, and which may be provided with an integral lid or may be used to store hanging files.
Nested containers which are set up from and returned to a flat condition quickly and easily, for example by telescoping an inner portion into an outer portion, are known. An example of such a container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,588, which is expressly incorporated by reference herein. During set up, panels which connect the inner and outer portions collapse and fold to form the bottom of the container.
While such prior art containers are convenient, a separate lid must be stored and assembled to complete the container. Furthermore, existing lids often do not provide enough cushioning or strength, and may enter the cubic volume of the container and thus reduce available storage space. In addition, while such containers gain strength from having a double walled construction, improvements to their strength can be made.
In the prior art, when it has been desired to allow hanging files or folders to be stored in a container, parallel support structures or support areas have been provided along the top edges of two parallel side panels of the container. (When used herein, "hanging file" and "hanging folder"are used interchangeably.) Each hanging file may have suspension hooks (or "rails") at its top which fit over the support structures; the file hangs down from these hooks. The suspension hooks rest on and are supported by the support structures. Current containers for storing hanging files require one or more separate pieces to support the files. Such prior art hanging file containers require a certain amount of setup time since the separate pieces must be separately manufactured and later combined.